To Kill an Angel
by LightBender
Summary: How far will someone go to kill an angel? What happens when the angel isn't killed, but rescued by a demon? What happens when sparks fly and love begins?
1. Bloody Fall

_**Bloody Fall**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **I know that the title is a total rip-off from "To Kill A Mockingbird", but it was the only thing I could think of. This story is going to be my spring break project. I won't be able to finish it in just one week, but I'm aiming for a month. Spring break is just when I'm going to type the majority of the project. R&R please!

She lay in a pool of blood. Even after she had fallen, she retained her angelic beauty. But, she was dying inside. It showed. She was dying and no one would save her. She had been left for death. No one would ever know who had truly killed her. Only he would know. And he would never speak. He had laughed at her as she died and then left.

Hinata twisted her head to the left, looking at the body a few feet away. It was some poor ninja who had fallen in the way of their battle. He was nameless, and yet Hinata felt as if she knew him. Tears welled up in her pearly eyes. No one would know how he had died; that he had died a hero's death. No one would mourn him.

Crystal tears dripped down her cheeks and fell into the pool of blood. Hinata moved her head back, so that she was staring at the sky. Night was falling. The sun was setting in the desert. Creatures would awake and come to the smell of blood.

_So, this is how it's going to end._ Hinata said as her eyes started to close. She felt her breathing begin to slow down. _Eighteen years I lived. Sixteen I lived in shame of myself. Two I lived freely. I have no regrets, save one. I wish that I could have loved and had love returned. Now it's too late… _

Gaara walked through the desert idly. Kankuro was behind him a few feet, keeping an eye on him. Gaara didn't really care. It was good to be away from the prying council members who constantly told him what a terrible job he was doing as Kazekage. At least, their efforts to tell him were amusing.

A light breeze picked up. It ruffled his blood red hair. Gaara closed his eyes, but opened them immediately. The scent of blood was on the air.

"Gaara! Wait up!" Kankuro called as Gaara summoned a platform of sand to transport him. Kankuro sighed; Gaara hadn't waited for him. Taking out a scroll, he summoned a large spider puppet and rode it to follow Gaara.

Gaara searched the desert for the source of the blood. He was rewarded quite quickly; there were two shadows in the dying sun. Gaara moved his platform in that direction and landed.

In front of him lay the pool of blood. The crimson liquid stood out so brightly against the sand. In the center of the pool, lay a girl.

Her indigo hair spread out wildly, taking in the blood. She was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. There were cuts all over her body. Around her neck hung a Leaf headband. Slowly, Gaara remembered her fighting her cousin during the Chuunin exams. It had been the fight before his. Her blood had gotten him all riled up. Now, her blood was here, all for the taking. Gaara leaned down…

Hinata felt someone's breath on her face. Struggling, she opened her pearly eyes. Light green eyes outlined in heavy black lines swam into view. A shock of red hair and a symbol that read 'love'. The demon from Sand.

Gaara watched her as she opened her eyes and took in his face. She recognized him, he knew. Now, just to wait for fear to appear in those pearly, innocent eyes. For her to try and get away. To beg for mercy.

Fear never entered her eyes. She knew that there was no way to save her. She might as well die at the hands of a demon. Hinata really didn't care.

Her lips parted. She was going to try and ask for him to be quick. But, she felt herself being lifted up. She lost consciousness quickly.

Gaara didn't really know what had possessed him, but he picked up the girl. She was so small and light, it was barely a challenge. Gaara walked away from the blood and walked a little ways off.

"Gaara! What do you have there?" Kankuro shouted as he finally caught up with him. His eyes were fixed on the girl in Gaara's arms.

"I found her. She's dying. She needs help," Gaara said curtly. Kankuro nodded.

Gaara freed on of his arms and formed a hand sign. The sand became a platform, lifting him, Kankuro, and the puppet up and bringing them to Suna. As soon as they were in the air, Kankuro got caught up sealing his puppet back into the scroll. Gaara watched Hinata in his arms closely as they moved through the air.

Her chest moved up slowly as she took in air. Blood was dripping off of her on him and the sand. Now that he had no demon, it was no challenge to resist the blood. She looked so pure, though she was stained with blood. Something that he should never touch, let alone hold. Yet, here he was, carrying her.

Kankuro watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen Gaara care for another human being. He had looked out for the lives of the people of Suna, but never this. The way he looked at her was different, too. Almost caring. Maybe Gaara had grown up.

Hinata started coughing violently, bringing up blood. Gaara's eyes widen slightly, but he returned quickly to composure. Kankuro sensed his brother's worry, but merely said, "We'll be there soon enough."


	2. The Order of a Demon

_**The Order of a Demon**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Thank you all for the reviews/compliments. It certainly helped me type this chapter. I hope you like it!

Gaara stood leaning against the wall, watching the pale girl lying on the infirmary bed. She was wired up to several different machines. They were all beeping at different frequencies, and the sound of it was slightly driving Gaara crazy. The only machine he wanted beeping was the one that measured her heart rate, that was the only one that mattered.

"Lord Kazekage, may I speak with you?" asked the head doctor.

Gaara didn't remove his gaze from Hinata as he asked, "Isn't that what you are doing right not?"

"Um, well, yes, but," the doctor was never quite sure of how to act around the Kazekage. "The results of the tests have come in and I have new information on her condition."

Gaara wordlessly stood up and nodded. The doctor said, "If you would follow me."

The doctor led them into the nurses station several beds away. There was glass paneling, but Gaara could not see Hinata. The doctor gulped and took out some papers.

"The girl has sustained sufficient damage to the superior vena cava, which is causing internal bleeding. That's why she started coughing up blood. It's never good news when that happens. They usually don't have much time after that—"

Gaara glared at the doctor, who gulped again and dropped some papers. As he gathered the papers, he made a mental note never to give bad information to the Kazekage.

"We've tried to stabilize her, but there are several cuts on main veins and arteries. Whoever was trying to kill her knew what he was doing."

Gaara was giving the poor doctor his you're-going-to-be-dead look. The doctor looked at the papers, so he did not see the glare. He flipped to the back of one and cleared his throat.

"When the nurses were dressing her, they noticed some odd marks on her shoulder blades. They look like tattoos of some sort, but they're not from any ink that is familiar here. It's a set of three curved lines, the top one the biggest. They are joined together right over the point of the shoulder blade. They look like wings almost."

Gaara raised and eyebrowless eye as the doctor laughed nervously. A winged human, that was absurd. The only winged humans were angels, and everyone knew that they did not exist on this planet since it was so impure. The doctor saw the look that Gaara was giving him and stopped laughing immediately.

"We will keep you posted on her condition."

"What are her chances of survival?" Gaara asked coolly.

The doctor gulped; he hadn't wanted to tell Gaara this. "Ten to ninety."

"Against?"

"For." The doctor said, clutching the papers to his chest.

Gaara closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He'd love to kill the pitiful doctor standing in front of him, but this doctor was helping Hinata. If he killed him, another doctor might not be found in time. After several moments, Gaara opened his eyes and said in a level tone, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The doctor bowed and scurried out of the room. The faster he got away from the Kazekage, the safer his life. He'd heard talk about the Kazekage's killing techniques. He didn't want to witness them first hand.

Gaara watched the doctor leave the room. Gaara suddenly felt so much older than his eighteen years. And so tired. Gaara turned to the wall and leaned his head against it. He would have liked to stay like that for a very long time, but he then realized that the beeps were getting slower. There was more space between them. That was not good.

Gaara half-ran out of the room and to her bedside. There were no doctors around. No nurses. Just him. How was he supposed to save a life? He was a murderer, a killer. Not a doctor or savior. Just a demon. A blood-thirsty demon.

_Hinata walked through a dark forest. There were all manners of shinobi and creatures there, clawing at her. But, they never tried to pull her down. They just wanted to touch her it seemed like. Maybe they had never seen such a young girl here before. _

_Eventually, she reached a fork in the path. Each way looked just about the same. Neither one proclaimed where it would go. Hinata looked this way and that, trying to figure out which to take. When she found no clues, she decided to take the right path. _

_After several feet, Hinata came to a door. It wasn't fancy, but very plain. A normal Asian style sliding door. Hinata reached out to open the door, but she stopped in mid-action. _

_Her mother had once warned her: Never open a door in a dream. Hinata did not know why, but she sensed that something bad might happen if she opened the door. Yet, she wanted so dearly just to open the door and find out what was behind it._

_After a long inner struggle, Hinata reached out again for the door. The hand that touched the door was shaking. Just as she braced herself to open the door, she felt warmth. _

_The warmth covered the hand that was not on the door. Like someone was holding her hand. She could feel warm breath against that side of her head. She heard a low, male voice saying something. Concentrating, she deciphered it._

"_Return, angel. Do not journey any further, Hinata." The person who spoke was the demon from Sand, but he sounded different. Almost like he had a heart. _

_Hinata released the door handle and stepped back. Suddenly, the forest and its inhabitants were gone. Hinata was left standing alone. She felt warmth still…_

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She heard several annoying beeping sounds. But, the more pressing issue was sitting next to her, holding her hand. A young man with crystal celadon eyes ringed in black, a 'love' tattoo on his forehead, and a shock of blood-red hair. Sabaku no Gaara.


	3. Pureness

_**Pureness **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Those of you who have read my other Gaara/Hinata fanfic, you know that having Hinata stutter is the most annoying thing in the world. So, I'm not going to do it the same as that. Don't worry. Also, I'm leaving for Boston tomorrow and won't be back until late Friday. Don't expect some updates for a while. Sorry! It's not my choice to go. Enjoy!

Hinata stared at Gaara. He was a demon, was he not? He had come to Konoha nearly five years ago and almost killed Lee. Then, he had tried to kill Naruto and Sasuke. He was emotionally unstable. He had become the Kazekage. Three years ago, he had been captured by the Akatsuki and had his demon removed. He had died, but brought back to life. That was the last she had heard of him.

Gaara mentally smirked as he saw fear enter her eyes. How predictable. He could go and save a life and he was still feared. Everyone did the same thing. He let go of her small hand and crossed his arms. He stared at her with such intensity that almost made her wilt in front of him.

Hinata wanted to get away from him, but knew she couldn't. It would be pointless to run away from a demon. He would just come back and haunt her. Once a demon had something that they liked, they would never let it go. Their claws would be stained with blood if their belonging tried to resist them. They would kill their belonging just to retain control of it.

"Why did you call me an angel?" Hinata asked softly, her pearly eyes gentling meeting his.

"Isn't that what you are?" Gaara asked coolly. "You have marks on your back that look like wings."

"I do?" Hinata wondered aloud. She twisted her head and activated her Byakugan. Sure enough, there were black marks on her shoulder blades. They did look a lot like wings Hinata had to admit. "I do."

"How did you get them?" Gaara asked. Hinata looked up in surprise, but answered, "I don't know. But, I'm not angel."

"You're not?" Gaara asked, disbelieving. "You look like one. And you have 'wings.'"

"The only angel I could possibly be would be angel of death," Hinata said, smiling bitterly.

"Why would that be?" Gaara asked. "You don't look like you could kill a bug, let alone a shinobi."

"I was always sent on dangerous missions as the medic-ninja. Usually, some shinobis would be deathly injured and I'd have to put them out of their misery. I hated the battlefields the most. All the shinobis called me 'Angel of Mercy', saying I looked like an angel. I did show them mercy. I killed them," Hinata said, her small, pale hands curling into fists.

Gaara watched her with more interest. She looked so pure and, yet, she had killed. But, she did not kill as he had. She killed because it was necessary. He had killed for the sake of killing. He had chosen for his hands to be stained by blood. She had had no choice. They were so different.

"I assume you did not like killing?" Gaara asked.

"Of course—" Hinata began, but stopped when she met his eyes. She could tell him the truth and he would think none the less of her. So, softly she said, "Most of the time. There were a few times, when I-I liked it. I had become so numb, and the killing reminded me that I was alive."

Gaara didn't say anything. She didn't have a choice, but she began like it. Maybe they weren't so different. There was still the fact that he was a demon and she an angel, no matter how much she tried to deny it. Destined to fight each other for all eternity. He brought death and she brought life. Exact opposites.

Hinata trailed off into silence. She wasn't sure if she should say anything more. He must know of the odd thrill that killing brought. The exhilaration. The joy mixed with melancholy. Hinata didn't like to remember the killings she had done. Those had been during a bad time for her.

"An angel has to be pure. Unsullied. I'm neither of those things. I've killed. I can't be an angel."

"You're purer than I am."

"I am not without sins. I cannot be pure." This argument was not getting Hinata anywhere.

"You are pure, nonetheless. No one can be completely without faults."

Hinata rubbed her eyes tiredly. Of course a demon would be good at arguing. Of course he would give her a little taste of hell. "Fine."

Gaara smirked. He could be good at arguing sometimes. Usually he would threaten death. But, if he didn't, he was good at arguing a point. He could beat Temari now. That had taken a lot of practice, but he had done it.

Thinking of the devil, Temari entered the infirmary, followed closely by Kankuro. They looked grim and angry. Gaara supposed they had gotten into another argument. He hoped that they wouldn't take it out on Hinata. She was just as delicate as a piece of glass. A beautiful, delicate angel. His angel.

**AN: **I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but it took me longer than the other two. I don't know why. I think it's because I was trying to write in the same style, but wasn't reaching it exactly. I'm still not sure if I got it right.


	4. So Close, So Far

_**So Close, So Far**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **I had some extra time this morning, so I wrote this chapter. I think I was supposed to be helping pack up or something like that, but this was more fun. Hope you like the chapter! R&R!

"Hello Hinata-chan," Temari said, trying to sound relaxed. She kept glaring at Kankuro all the same.

"Hello Temari-chan, Kankuro-san," Hinata said meekly. She sensed that something was wrong.

"Hinata, we have to question you, unfortunately," Kankuro said plainly. "If you would cooperate, that would be welcomed."

"Of course I would cooperate," Hinata said politely. Temari shot an I-told-you-so look to Kankuro, who rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it," Gaara ordered, his celadon eyes cool and unfeeling.

"Of course, Gaara," Temari said, slightly nervous. She hadn't seen her brother like this in so long. More demonic. "Hinata-chan, do you know who did this to you?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but no words came out. She blinked in surprise and tried again, but the silence did not yield. As she began to try a third time, a violent coughing fit shook her small frame. Gaara sat up straighter, his eyes showing hints of concern. Temari handed her a bottle of water, instructing her to drink. Her coughing fit subsided.

"I'm guessing he put a jutsu on you so you couldn't say who did it to," Kankuro said.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. We'll find him," Temari promised, smiling slightly.

"Should we alert Konoha of your whereabouts?" Kankuro asked.

"N-no!" Hinata half-cried, her eyes wide with fear.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged confused glances. Gaara sat back and watched the scene in front of him. Temari finally asked, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because…" Hinata tried to continue, but words failed her again.

"Hang on," Kankuro said. "The person who did this to you, he's from Konoha, isn't he?"

Hinata looked up gratefully at Kankuro and nodded. Gaara didn't like that she was looking at Kankuro like that. He dearly wanted to kill his brother, but restrained himself. He couldn't stop himself from glaring at Kankuro, however. Kankuro did not notice. Temari noticed.

"All right, Kankuro," Temari said. "Let's go. We've got all the information we need."

"Fine," Kankuro agreed, standing up. He could tell that something was up. They bid Hinata and Gaara good-bye and left.

Gaara watched his captive angel. Her head was bowed, her dark hair curtaining her face. She wasn't moving a muscle, but Gaara felt that maybe she was hiding something.

"Are you crying?" Gaara asked softly. His voice was no longer cold and unfeeling.

Hinata looked up at him. Sure enough, there were tear marks on her face and several tears falling down her face still. The tears did everything to enhance her ethereal beauty. Gaara got up and moved closer to her. Hinata wasn't sure what to do. Half of her, the sensible half, wanted her to run away. The other half wanted her to stay. She compromised by staying, but not looking at him.

"Hinata, look at me," Gaara instructed. She had no choice but to look at his crystal celadon eyes. His eyes were cool with a hint of longing. What could a demon be longing for?

Gaara found no fear in her eyes, like he had expected when she didn't meet his gaze. Instead, there was just a dull blankness and a feeling of utter loneliness in those pearly eyes. A feeling of being lost was there also. All feelings he knew well. However, why would an angel feel those feelings?

Gently, he wiped away her tears. He half-expected her to cringe from his touch. He was a demon, she an angel. But, she did not cringe. She did not pull away from him. She just stared at him with slight confusion. She was not used to a demon being gentle. She waited for him to lash out at her. To try and break her.

Still, she trusted him. He didn't do what she expected. He stroked her gently, like she was something precious and fragile. She wasn't used to be treated like that. He moved his face closer. So close. Their lips were almost touching.

Hinata waited, wondering why he didn't just kiss her. Then, she realized he was waiting for her. He wasn't sure if he should go any farther. He knew their differences. So, she nodded. Just as the demon's and the angel's lips met, the door banged open and someone entered the room.

Hinata pulled away from Gaara and looked at the person. Gaara was angry at the person who had entered, but decided not to kill the person right off. He would find out why they had come in. Then, maybe he would kill the person.

The head doctor had come back in. He was glancing at his clipboard and walking towards them.

"Lord Kazekage, I need to perform another test on this girl, since she is awake," the doctor said. There was something different about him. "I would be much obliged if you would leave the room."

Gaara nodded curtly and got up. Hinata watched him leave with sadness in her eyes. He was the first demon she had ever met that was not rough with a girl. That was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

Gaara stood outside waiting for a while. There was something different about the doctor and he didn't know what. It was hard to concentrate when the angel kept interrupting his thoughts. Just as Gaara was going to give up figuring it out, he heard a muffled groan coming from the room and it all clicked.

Gaara reentered the room at a run. Hinata and the doctor were not in the room, but the window was wide open. Gaara summoned a sand platform as he jumped out the window. It caught him on the third story (the room was on the fourth story). Looking around, Gaara spotted something in the alleyway. He guided the platform down to the ground and entered the alleyway on foot.

He saw Hinata leaned against a wall, her eyes were wide with terror as she attempted to fight. The doctor was leaning over her with a kunai in one hand. Gaara put out a hand and formed a fist. The sand moved at his command. Sand Coffin. The man was dead before he even realized what had happened.

Hinata staggered to the ground. She shouldn't have been standing so soon. The wounds had been deadly. Gaara walked over to her and picked her up. She didn't protest. She let him carry her back to the room. It was nice, being carried by a demon, she thought as she started to doze off. It was nice.


	5. Possession

_**Possession  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up. I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it!

Gaara paced the infirmary impatiently. Hinata watched him from the bed, her lavender eyes revealing the worry she felt. When Gaara glanced at her, he mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't make his angel worry. Using most of his self-control, he stopped pacing and sat in the chair next to her. She tried to manage a smile for him as she squeezed his hand. She started coughing instead, worrying the demon.

"We're fairly sure that Dr. Hideki was in fact Zhao of Mist, in the bingo book," Temari said, entering the room with Kankuro trailing behind her.

"He seems to have nothing in common with Hinata, so we assume that he was hired to kill her," Kankuro said, completely ignoring the fact that Hinata was in the room. "I doubt we'll be able to find out anything more."

Gaara spoke after a pause, quietly, "She will stay with us. I'll be able to protect her better than anyone else."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise. Her surprise was mirrored on Kankuro's and Temari's faces. Gaara looked down at her. His captive angel. A poor little bird, so unaware of all the dangers that lay in world. She was now stuck in the crossfire. Remaining with a demon wouldn't help her, but her fate was chosen. The second she had nodded. She was his angel. No one else's. She had no choice.

He smiled slightly down at her, which she tried to return. She couldn't rid herself of the fear she felt. She endangered them all. She should leave as soon as she could. She should fly away. She couldn't have them risking their lives for her. She was not that important.

She opened her mouth to argue. Gaara placed a finger over her mouth. He didn't need to fight this angel. He held more power than this fallen angel. She was his. No matter what anyone said to contradict this fact. It would have to be accepted.

"All r-right, Gaara," Kankuro said shakily. Temari nodded her agreement. Who, in their right mind, would argue with Gaara?

Hinata started to glare at Gaara, but her eyes worried as she met his level gaze. There was something different. A more evil look. More demonic. Was he becoming more demonic, or was it her imagination?

He saw the emotion in her eyes. So, she was slowly putting it together. He was a demon. He couldn't ignore that fact for any longer. Everyone else could. Except for a pure being, an angel. She could see through deception. But, it wasn't adding up. How had she arrived to where she was now? Deception was the only possibility, and it wasn't fitting. So much information the angel withheld.

"I'm not sure she should stay here, but we can't move her," Kankuro said, glancing at some papers. "The tests have come back, saying she's received—"

" 'Severe damage to the upper left lung, that is healing slowly. There is also a minor concussion and possible trauma,'" Temari said, reading the papers over Kankuro's shoulder. " 'Blood flow seems to have been stabilized.' The earliest they'll let her out is in a week."

Gaara glared murderously at the wall. A week. If potential killers kept being sent, there was a lower chance of her survival. "Is there anything you can do to convince them to—"

"No," Temari said, interrupting Gaara. "We tried that already. They originally wanted to keep her here for a month."

"A week was the lowest they were willing to allow. Even so, she can't start acting like a shinobi for month after her release," Kankuro concluded.

"I d-don't want to cause any trouble," Hinata said, as the three siblings stared at each other. They looked at her in surprise. They had forgotten about her being in the room.

"It's no tro—" Temari started to say, but Hinata held up a hand.

"I don't wish for you to risk harm for me. I'm not that important. The incident," Hinata faltered slightly. "I-It was my f-fault. I did something I shouldn't have done. I-I don't want to drag down o-others."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. How characteristic of angel to want to protect others? "I shall protect you, whether you like it or not. It is my choice."

Hinata's lavender eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to refuse to accept her decision.

Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother with new-found respect. He was politely telling her that he didn't care about what she said and he was going to do what he wanted to and there was nothing she could do about it.

After a pause, Hinata found her argument. "I refuse to let you protect me."

"You don't have a choice," Gaara said. He shot a get-out-of-here-now look to Temari and Kankuro, who half-ran out of the room. Tensions were rising too high for comfort.

"I have a choice. You do no control me!" Hinata said, her voice rising a few notes.

"You don't have a choice, angel. Accept that fact. You belong to a demon now." Gaara's voice was low and harsh.

"S-since when?" she faltered only at the beginning as she comprehended his words.

"Since your fall from grace."

Hinata mouthed wordlessly. Words failed her. Gaara laughed softly. "Save your strength, angel. There is a long battle ahead of us."

"There is no us!" Hinata's voice had come back. "I do not need you to protect me. I am fine by myself."

"Are you?" His voice was low and silky.

"Yes," Hinata answered, finding strength. She swung her legs around the edge of the bed and stood up, glaring at Gaara from beneath her dark lashes.

"Are you positive?" His voice retained that same quality.

"Yes."

Before Hinata was completely aware, she was being held against a wall. Gaara held her hands in a death grip, pressed against the cool surface of the wall. It was then that Hinata realized how much taller he was than her. Nearly a head and a half and he had muscles that he had certainly not had during the Chuunin exams of so long ago.

His demonic, celadon eyes bored into her frightened lavender ones. "Are you still sure?"

"Y-yes."

Gaara laughed; a deep, silky sound. It scared her. "Angel, you amuse me. Answer truthfully: are you scared?"

She tried to look away, but found that she couldn't. She had to answer. "Yes."

He smiled. "Good. You are quite trainable. Just remember: you belong to a demon now. There isn't anything you can do about it."

He then kissed her harshly. Possessively. Despite her attempts to tell herself she didn't like it, she did. A demon. An angel. The most unheard of pair. She belonged to him now. She was a caged angel.


	6. Brands

_**Brands  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

The nurse's hands shook as she picked up the stethoscope. Her eyes kept flicking over to the imposing figure standing in the corner, watching her every moment. Sand floated out, at the ready.

There had already been thirteen attacks on Hinata in the week, not counting 'Dr. Hideki.' The last person had gotten away. Gaara was taking no chances. Each of the attacks had happened during her check-ups when he was sent out of the room. Temari had been in the room, but she lacked the instinct to kill immediately. She had this strange idea that the killer had to be kept alive so that he could be questioned. Stupid idea.

"D-deep b-b-breaths," the nurse stuttered out. Hinata complied as the cool metal was pressed upon her skin. After a moment, the nurse wrote down some notes and looked at the feet of the demon. "S-she is f-fine, but should n-not try anything e-extreme. B-bed rest is r-recommended."

Gaara nodded. "You are free to go. Send my siblings in."

The women bowed and half-ran out of the room. The Kazekage was powerful and had saved them on many occasions, but he was frightening.

"You really should have been nicer to her," Temari said, walking in. "The poor girl almost suffered a heart attack."

"Hm," Gaara said. "Where is Kankuro?"

"Here," Kankuro answered, walking in. "The door's closed and protected. We can discuss some matters here and continue them later."

"All right. We've just got to move Hinata to our house. No big deal for three ninjas, one of them the Kazekage no less," Temari said, rolling her eyes at her brother's official nature. "How hard can it be?"

"Don't say that!" Kankuro half-shouted. "You say that and it will be super hard!"

"Can you stop bickering? It's getting on my nerves," Gaara ordered. Both of his older siblings quieted immediately. One of the rules that they had grown up was '_do not bug Gaara under any circumstances_.'

"What is wrong, angel?" Gaara asked Hinata. Temari and Kankuro were not fazed by their brother calling her angel. He'd been doing it for the whole week.

"Nothing. What makes you think that?" Hinata asked, her voice controlled and calm.

"You are quieter than normal and look troubled." His tone revealed nothing of what was going through his head.

"The only thing that may be troubling me is what we discussed earlier in the week." Her tone was polite, but they could hear the faintest traces of defiance.

"I explained my reasoning to you, angel." He sounded faintly amused.

Hinata bit her lip, but spoke no more. Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances. They had been like this for the whole week. Something had happened when they had been sent out of the room on the first day. They both deeply regretted not eavesdropping, but if they had been caught, they would have been killed. Tensions had been riding high between the two. Kankuro blamed it on hormones and the constant murder attempts, but they both knew that there was something more behind it.

"So-o," Kankuro said, drawing out the syllables. "Should we start moving? Knowing our luck, there will probably be ten more attacks before lunch."

The pressure lessened in the room, but did not completely dissipate. Gaara nodded and Temari said, "Sure."

Everyone turned to look at Hinata. Her pale skin flushed as she looked down and nodded. Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the angel. She amused him. She was always trying to fight the inevitable. Her fall would be a lot softer if she accepted that fact. Still, she pulled away.

Hinata caught him smirking at her. She bit her lip harder. Was this love? Wanting to kiss someone and strangle them at the same time? He infuriated her so much and he knew it. He seemed to purposefully torment her. He probably was. What could one expect from a demon?

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

The sun shone harshly down upon the angel's pale skin. This was her first time in a desert and she was not enjoying it much. The air hung heavy on them, weighing them down. She could have sworn that it felt like they were sinking into the hot, coarse sand.

A breeze picked up. It was not cool and soothing like the breezes at home. This just brought more hot air and granules of sand. Hinata turned to look at all the people around her. They all seemed to be so at home with the weather. The sand siblings included. Of course, Hinata reminded herself, a demon would be at home in harsh climates. That was to be expected.

Gaara scanned the streets carefully as they walked. He saw no one suspicious, but saw many young men eyeing the pale girl. Everyone in Suna knew that Temari was engaged to a shinobi from Konoha, Shikamaru. Most of the men had given up on enticing her. But, here was fresh meat.

Hinata looked up surprised. Gaara had draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He wasn't looking at her, though. He was merely protecting what was belonged to him. His angel. The men took in the Kazekage's behavior towards the girl and looked away. Most snuck looks at her despite the fact that was obvious: she was the Kazekage's. No one dared dispute the Kazekage. Especially this one. This one was a demon.

Finally, they made it to the siblings' house. It was empty and dark. Still, Hinata was glad to be inside, away from the sun and the sand. She may have to live here now, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it immediately.

"Kankuro, let's go search the house," Temari said, glancing around the room. "We don't want any surprise visitors stopping in."

"Sure."

They left. Gaara led Hinata into a study that was nearby. It was the standard one, with a desk full of papers and plenty of books and a few chairs scattered about. The only peculiarity in the room was a painting hanging opposite of the window. Gaara watched as she walked closer to it.

On one side, there appeared to be a group of people in white. White wings were connected to their shoulder blades. On the other side, a group of dark creatures stood. They were distorted, but somehow humanoid. Between the two groups, stood a pair of people.

The girl had long, dark hair with pale skin. She had no wings, but blurry marks on the small, visible part of her shoulder. She looked a lot like Hinata.

The other person was a man who looked nearly identical to Gaara. Hinata stood there gaping at the similarities. It was like the painter had seen them. A demon. An angel.

"Striking similarities, aren't they?" Gaara asked from close behind her. Hinata found no words and simply nodded. "The woman who painted this gave it to me a few years ago. She said I was the demon-child. She never said who the angel was."

"Can't you ask her now?" Hinata had found her voice, but it was much softer than usual.

"Unfortunately, no. She passed away last year. She provided me with much information about demons and angels before."

Hinata didn't reply. She was transfixed by the painting.

She suddenly shivered. Gaara had slipped his hand through the back of the neck of the shirt she was wearing and was stroking the marks on her shoulder blades. His touch wasn't cool, in fact, it was warm, but she had only been touched like that by one other person.

"What do these marks mean?" he asked, his voice, once again, was low and silky. More demonic.

"They're brands," the angel whispered. "He branded me."

"Who?"

"You know I cannot speak his name."

"What do the brands mean?" He ignored her answer.

"They mean that I belong to him. It's so I can be identified."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. She belonged to this nameless person who had tried to kill her? Matters were getting interesting.

"You belong to him no more. You belong to me now. You can only belong to a demon."

"He was." Her voice was so soft, it was almost breakable.

"Was what?"

"A demon. A demon in human form."

"He will hurt you no longer. He cannot. He can't beat me." Gaara's voice was unconcerned, but they both knew that he cared very much.

"I guess." Hinata hung her head.

"Don't guess. Don't worry yourself with the wars of demons, angel. Concentrate on staying alive." Gaara leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

**AN: **The painting has no importance whatsoever, if you were wondering. I was being random. I just threw it in as a build-up to the conversation afterwards. Longer chapter, hoped you liked it. I wrote it instead of working on my English essay. Whoops!


	7. Fragments of Hope

_**Fragments of Hope**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **I just realized that there is no way I can have this story finished by May 6. There is no way, with all the tests, essays (I finished my English one though!), portfolios, and stuff. Maybe this will be done by mid-summer. I don't know. Also, Hinata doesn't have wings and I'm not exactly sure who the killer is. I'm still in the midst of deciding. By a demon in human form, I could mean someone like Gaara or a human who possess demonic, or evil, characteristics. I left that purposefully open. Hope you like this chapter!

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said, smiling sweetly. "For now, at least." His eyes lit up eerily, but she had already fallen for him. She nodded. _

_Him, telling her to lie down on her front. Her, obeying. Him tearing down the back of her shirt and running something on her shoulder blades. Her, screaming out in pain. Him, saying, "Relax. These brands will take only a minute. Then, you are mine unto my destruction. Or, my rapture to heaven. It's all your decision." _

_His heavy breathing as he pushed her towards the ground. Her frightened look as yelled, "Angel! Revise your decision! Change it. I must have my rapture!" _

_Him, slapping her face, as she stared at him in confusion. Him, apologizing later. _

"_Angel, you have made your decision. And for that, I must destroy you. It must never be fulfilled," he said, smiling oddly. "I must have my rapture. If you will not transport me to heaven, I will find a more willing victim. You can't be the only angel treading on this earth." _

Hinata opened her eyes, gasping in the darkness. It had just been a dream. Fragmented memories. That had all happened and she was still alive. He hadn't killed her yet. Until she was dead, he couldn't use another angel. Such was the laws of the world. Ancient memories and thoughts that she did not quite understand yet.

She glanced around the room. It was empty, except for the bed which she lay in, a dresser, a mirror, and a desk. The white walls stood out, even though it was eleven fifty-eight PM, according to the luminescence alarm clock on the desk.

Sitting up, she pushed her hair back, trying to convince herself it had only been memories. Her beating heart would not be quieted. Standing up, she quietly walked across the room. On the way, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror.

Her pale skin seemed to be even more pale, almost deathly. Her newly cut hair emphasized this even more. In an effort to disguise her, Temari had cut her hair and styled it. Hinata missed her long hair. It wasn't there to protect her, as it had been for nearly six years. Now, it chin-length and hung straight down, so she could still try and use it as a barrier. It still wasn't as effective. The side bangs, however, worked quite well. Unconsciously, she tossed them over her face.

She looked away from the mirror. She had avoided looking at mirrors after he had branded her. She didn't know why either. It became habit. The angel walked out of her room, closing the door softly.

She looked down the hall on either side. No one. Walking to the stairs, she decided to see if she could get to the roof. She wanted to see the stars.

After several minutes of climbing stairs and using her Byakugan, she found a door that led to the roof. She breathed in the fresh air. It was different from the air in Konoha, drier, but refreshing all the same.

"What are you doing here?" a low voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Gaara sitting on the edge of the roof, silhouetted by the quarter moon behind him.

"I could ask you the same," Hinata replied.

Gaara stood up, stretched, and walked over to her. "After fifteen years of being an insomniac, it's hard to break the habit. I've given you my reason, give me yours."

"I couldn't sleep." Hinata shivered. She didn't understand the desert. Hot during the day and cool during the night. It was only her first night out of the hospital too. How was she supposed to get used to it and survive?

She felt something warm be placed on her shoulders. Cloth of some sort. Touching it, she figured that it was a jacket or something to that effect. Turning to look at Gaara, she realized, blushing, that it was his shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, not looking at him, but at the ground.

"I've been cold all of my life. I don't know the difference between coolness and warmth."

They lapsed into silence. After a long while, Hinata looked up at the sky and said, "The stars are so clear and pretty."

"They are always like this."

"I heard somewhere," Hinata began, playing with her hands, and then trailed off.

"Heard what?"

"I heard that stars are the souls of the dead. That even in death they are still watching over us."

Hinata waited. His only reaction was his deep breathing. Several minutes later, the demon said, "I heard that once. I also heard that stars are what a demon becomes when enraptured by an angel."

The angel looked at him in surprise while saying, "I've never heard that before."

"The painter told me that, among other things."

She wanted to push him for more information, but knew better than to tempt a demon. They were unpredictable. You never knew when they might lash out.

"It's like playing with fire," Hinata said quietly, more to herself than to Gaara. "You tend to get burnt."

"What is like playing with fire?" His voice was low and silky again, pressing her gently for answers without seeming too demanding.

"Getting information from a demon."

Gaara laughed. The sound surprised Hinata. She was still trying to get used to such a demon. Unpredictable and always seeming to change.

"We are like fire, angel. People think they can control us and for a while they do. But, then we become uncontrollable. You can't predict when we will lose control. Your kind tries to predict it and save the pitiful humans." He spat out the last words.

Looking reproachfully at him, she said, "If we don't try to save them, who will? Who will keep life on this earth if there are no saviors? If we lose hope, who will give hope to the hopeless? Who will try and heal the wounds that can't be healed? Who?"

"Let the humans fight for themselves. It is their fault that their weapons backfire on them. We can't always control ourselves. You should know this, angel."

"They don't know how unstable you demons are!" Hinata cried. "They don't know the dangers that truly lie in this world."

"You don't either." His words were soft, but that did not soften the blow at all.

"I am learning," Hinata said, the fight leaving her. "I am."

Gaara saw her hands go to cover her face. Though she made not a sound, he guessed she was crying. Gently, he pulled her hands away from her face, revealing glassy tears on her face. Wiping them away, he said gently, "Don't cry. Save your tears for something worth crying about."

"I'm not crying about what you said. I'm crying about what you've become."

"What have I become?"

"You've lost all hope in the world. I don't know how you can live like that. Hopeless and broken. I cry for that. For the loss of dreams and faith."

"Don't waste your tears on me. I'm not worth it."

"I will 'waste' my tears on whoever I feel like. I choose to 'waste' my tears on you."

Gaara hit his forehead with his fist. Why didn't this angel just get it? "Why don't you get it? I'm worth nothing in this world, angel. I was born without hope. I will never get hope."

Hinata fell to her knees and clasped her hands, closing her eyes. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am praying that one day, you might find hope."

You don't know, do you? He thought. You are hope. I've already found you.


	8. Impossible Dream

_**Impossible Dream**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **Don't think I mentioned this last chapter. Rapture means two things: an expression of ecstatic feeling; and the transporting of a person from one place to another, especially to heaven. I used/am using the second meaning. Hope that clears up any confusion. Sorry about the shorter chapter. This is the first chapter I've done a written draft before typing. R&R please!

His angel lay in his arms, nearly asleep. He sat on the ground, watching the quarter moon make its slow path across the starry sky. There conversation had lapsed after her prayer. Silently, they had reached an agreement. She had forgiven him, for it was in an angel's nature.

Gaara began to run his hand through her dark, shortened hair. He wished Temari hadn't cut it. It was a waste. She didn't know that it is impossible to disguise an angel. Angels are too pure; they stand out. Just like demons do.

Hinata stirred as he was lost in thought. She opened her pearly eyes blurrily and looked up. Somehow comforted by the demon's face, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Gaara asked her quietly. "This place isn't safe."

"The world isn't safe," Hinata said sleepily. "Besides, I can't."

"Why can't you?" His tone was puzzled.

"I don't have wings, just brands." There was silence before she added, "Even if I did, I couldn't leave."

"Why?"

"I-There's a reason." She was starting to become more awake.

"What is the reason?"

After a moment's hesitation, she said, "You."

Gaara was dumbstruck. An angel, a pure being, was staying because of him. Even though she 'belonged' to him, she was no bound to him. He had not marked her. She was bound to the one who had branded her unto one of their deaths. No one could change that.

"You're surprised," Hinata stated quietly.

"I don't understand you. Why would you choose to stay with danger? You aren't bound to me. You're only bound to the one who branded you. You just belong to me. That means nothing."

"It means everything." Gaara couldn't see that her eyes were sad as she said that.

"How can it? Words mean nothing. They are easily broken."

"A demon's words can be broken, but an angel's words cannot be."

"You never—"

"I never said it. You said it. I knew the truth in my heart. Your words were true. That makes them as good as any angel's."

"It doesn't work like that," Gaara said shaking his head as he turned the angel to face him. She stared up at him blankly as he repeated, "It doesn't work like that!"

She said not a word, but her eyes questioned him with a trace of pain in them. It was then he realized how harshly he had said those words. Softening his tone, he said, "Sorry, but it doesn't work like that."

"Why can't it?" Her words could have been tentative, but her tone was not. It was challenging.

The demon was unsure of how to answer. The angel had stumped the demon, unlike in ancient legends. After a long pause, she said, "Be honest. You can't think of a reason, can you?"

Ignoring her question, he said, "It is the law of nature. The order of all things."

"Who decides these things?" Her tone was delicate.

Not meeting her eyes, he answered, "The angels."

He felt Hinata nod as she said, "Then only we can change or bend the 'rules'. We decide what is and what isn't. This is one instance."

Gaara glared at the ground. God curse it, she made perfect sense. It was impossible to go against an angel's word. He wasn't angry with her, he couldn't do that to the little bird. He was angry with fate.

Hinata sensed his growing frustration and resentment. She hated conflicts, even the ones that were necessary. Half desperate to stop the conflict from progressing, she sat up. Gaara felt her movement and turned his head to see what she was doing. Their lips met by accident. But, neither pulled away.

They both knew that them being together was impossible. It could never work. In the end, the angel usually would fall. Occasionally, a demon would have its rank raised. Two beings so different could not maintain the differences. Conflict would come.

After they broke apart, Hinata reached up tentatively. Placing cool fingers to the side of his face, she ran them up and down. He let her do this. He rubbed her shoulders and felt her shiver slightly, but did not stop.

She ran her fingers over the tattoo on his forehead. It stood out against his pale skin brightly. It was not smooth, but slightly raised, like a wound. She wondered, was it a wound? Had something harmed him so much emotionally that it caused a physical wound? That seemed likely, but it was still unclear.

Her hands stopped moving. She was frozen. Images flashed before her eyes. Her breath came in ragged pants. Gaara looked at her with a twinge of worry. Her face was one of pure terror.

"What's wrong?" Anxiety was clear in his voice. She was deathly pale.

"N-Nothing," she stammered out.

"It has to be some—"

"I-I just need to get some rest."

She stood up suddenly and staggered. He caught her just as her knees buckled. Picking up the small angel and walking back into the house, he whispered, "I wish you'd tell me the truth, angel."

"It's nothing."

"When you feel like talking, you know where to find me," Gaara said as he placed her onto the bed. They gazed at each other for a few moments. Then, Gaara left the room; leaving her with much to think about.


	9. Beginning Repercussions

_**Beginning Repercussions **_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing except for the semi-developed plot.

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks! Blame it on school. I've had to do my stupid portfolio and study for all these tests and do a ton of homework. Ugh! I'll stop ranting now. If I don't, I'll go on for hours. I've been rereading my story and have to say this: Gaara and Hinata are so out of character it isn't even funny. There area about a hundred other mistakes, but I don't feel like listing them. I'm the kind of person who has to point out the bad and I'm always criticizing myself. Anyways, I'll stop talking now and let you read the chapter. Hope you like it; it was written during Spanish class!

For a week, Hinata maintained her silence. She spoke only when spoken too and said as little as possible. Temari and Kankuro saw the glances she gave Gaara out of the corners of her eyes. Glances of pure sadness and slight resentment. They saw Gaara grow more reserved as the quiet week passed. Temari could have sworn he almost began to treat Hinata with bitterness, something very unexpected. When she shared this information with Kankuro, they pondered over the reasons for this change in treatment and behavior in both of them. They came to no answer.

On her seventh day of silence, Hinata entered the kitchen to find the three Sand siblings there. Temari stood at the sink, cleaning dishes, while Kankuro sat at the table and Gaara leaned upon the wall. When she saw Gaara, she seemed to fold in upon herself.

"Hello, Hinata," Gaara said in an imperial sounding voice. Kankuro and Temari recognized it as his Kazekage voice.

"Good afternoon, Sabaku no Gaara-sama, Temari-chan, Kankuro-san," Hinata answered quietly, nodding her head slightly at each person.

"Why are you so formal?" Kankuro asked her, watching Gaara give her a hard stare. She looked up hesitantly. As she met Gaara's gaze, she took a sharp breath and looked down again.

"I am merely showing—" Hinata began, but Gaara cut her off.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, angel? I didn't think your kind could hold a grudge."

" I am not holding a grudge!" Hinata's voice reached a tense octave while fire blaze in her pearly orbs that stared at Gaara. "And I'm not being stubborn."

"Is that so?" His tone was delicate, but she looked as if he had yelled at her.

"Yes." Her voice sounded as if she was close to tears. She didn't meet his gaze. "Yes, it is."

"Temari, Kankuro," Gaara said, his eyes not leaving Hinata, "I need some papers from my office. They'll be on the desk. Go fetch them now."

"Fetching," Kankuro said as Temari said, "Right away."

Kankuro and Temari backed out of the room. Hinata and Gaara stood motionless as they heard the door slam close. Then, Gaara took his weight off of the wall and stretched as he walked over to her. As he neared, she turned and tried to walk away. Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She resisted, but to no avail. He laughed softly as he ran a finger down her face.

"Why do you resist so much?"

"I must." Her breathing was slightly irregular and her voice was nervous.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Just let go for once. There haven't been any attacks for the past week. Only you and I are here now. Talk already, angel!" Hinata flinched at the harshness of his words.

"I can't talk."

"I'm am sick of your pitiful excuses, angel. Give me the real reason now. I will discipline you if necessary."

"No!" The words came out of her mouth as a terrified shriek. "No!"

Gaara blinked blankly. Something more was going on. "What is going on?"

Hinata began to shake violently and Gaara felt her irregular heart beat. Her breath came in short, uneven gasps. Gaara's eyes widened. "Hinata? Hinata!"

"Please," she said between gasps. "Leave….me….alone…"

Gaara shook his head. "I am your caretaker, whether you like it or not. What is going on?"

"Leave…me….alone!" Hinata said, hysterical.

"No." His voice was firm and, dare she think it?, loving. Things flew into place.

Instantly, her shaking stopped. She turned her pearly eyes to him, fear and apprehension obvious as she looked at him. Her breathing and heart rate started to slowly go back to normal. She opened her mouth to say something, but Gaara ordered, "Be quiet for now. Breathe."

Hinata followed his advice. After her breathing evened out, she asked, "Why?"

"I have already told you, I am your caretaker. I can't leave you alone in an unknown condition."

"There's another reason, isn't there? You—"

Gaara's eyes flashed slightly. "There is no other reason. I am a demon. You are an angel. The demon cares for the angel. Nothing more."

"But….never mind."

Gaara pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing in her scent. Hinata let the demon do this, becoming a glass doll.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"You know I can't," she whispered, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Hn." Gaara's tone was one of slightly disgust.

Hinata was surprised when he let her go and pried her off of his neck. At her look of confusion, Gaara said, "You need to get some rest, angel."

Hinata lowered her face, letting him lead her up to her room. Only once the door was closed did she let herself fall to the bed and cry.

Gaara reopened the door after a moment and said quietly, "I'll be in the study, if you need anything."

He heard her tears and muffled answer of, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He walked down the stairs and entered his study. Glancing around the room, he rubbed his forehead tiredly. He sat down at the desk and stared blankly at the wall for five minutes. Finally, he picked up a pen and a paper. He glanced at it and then placed it and the pen on the desk again.

Gaara thrust himself away from the desk and began to pace the study. He was too tense, too curious, too confused. And tired. He stopped pacing. He stared at the single decoration in the room, the painting. His gaze at the picture was one of desperation. He needed answers. The painter could have helped him, but she was long gone. All he had to answer his questions was a painting.

The demon leaned his face against the wall next to the painting. It was cool against his face. It did nothing to help his mood, but it made him feel slightly calmer. He straightened up and looked at the painting again. This time, however, instead of concentrating on the picture as a whole, he concentrated on the depiction of the female angel. Her lavender-white eyes bore no answers to his silent questions. He was transfixed nonetheless.

Temari and Kankuro reentered the house to find it utterly silent. The study door was closed, so they assumed that Gaara was in there. Temari figured that Hinata must be up in her room. A knock on the door and a quiet, "Hai?" gave her answer enough.

Kankuro knocked on the study's door and asked, "Gaara?"

"What is it?" Gaara's tone was distant.

"We found no papers."

"There weren't any papers."

Temari remained her calm as Kankuro took deep breaths. Finally, Temari said, "All right, Gaara. Do you want dinner?"

"No."

"Do you think Hinata would?"

"Hn."

Temari shook her head in exasperation, but said, "Good night, then."

"Hn."

Kankuro and Temari left Gaara, wondering what was going on. They had no hints, no clues. It was so frustrating.

Gaara stayed in front of the painting for a while. It was almost like he was in a trance. A knock on the door shook him from it roughly.

"What is it?"

"May I come in?" The voice was hesitant and quiet.

Gaara walked to the door and opened it. Hinata slipped into the room, her face dry but her eyes slightly red. She was silent as she turned on a light in the darkened room. Gaara made no attempt at conversation. He was confident she would speak when she was ready.

Hinata faced him, her hands twined around each other. Her tone and eyes were soft but firm as she said, "I'm ready to talk."


	10. Enigmatic Words

_**Enigmatic Words **_

**Disclaimer: **You should know what I own: Nothing!

**AN: **If the whole Hinata acting weird thing seems drawn out, that's because it is. I've needed time to figure why she's acting weird myself. I know, pathetic. I don't even know what's going on in my own story. Hey, I forgot my plot in one of my other stories. That's not a good thing apparently. Anyways, we have a word from my editor!

**EN: **Here's how Lighty picked out the killer, I was there: her little sister gave us each a daisy. Lighty starts picking off the petals saying 'he is the killer, he isn't the killer'. And no, I'm not telling you who the killer is! R&R!

* * *

Hinata sat on the desk, her feet on the chair. She wasn't looking at him, but at her hands which were toying with the hem of her skirt. The demon was leaning on the wall opposite of her, watching and waiting. He wouldn't rush his angel. If he did, he might frighten her away. She was so fragile. 

"The reason I've been acting weird is," Hinata began but broke off. She tried again. "It's because…"

"Take your time, angel," the demon ordered. "There is no deadline."

The angel closed her lavender eyes and took a few deep breaths. Finally, she opened her eyes and looking at the ground, she began to speak quickly and quietly.

"It's the brands. As long as I still have them, I belong to him. He can track me. The brands are almost like curse seals. If he wanted to, he could cause me immense pain. It wouldn't be that hard.

"All of that I've known since he placed these marks on me." She placed her hands on shoulders, indicating the brands. "What I don't get is why he's not making me go to him."

The angel appeared to be lost in thought. Gaara decided to ask his question. "He can make you go to him?"

"Yes. It's a part of the brands' make up. They act almost like a leash, to keep me restrained.

"He's not taking the easy way, like he's always done. When he wanted his rapture, he tried scare tactics instead of earning my trust. It was just easier for him. Instead of making me come to him, he's coming to me.

"All he needs is me dead, since I refuse to give him his rapture. He doesn't even need to do it. That's why he can send assassins. If he was just sending assassins, it would make sense. But, he's coming."

Hinata looked up at Gaara, true fear in her eyes. She was scared to death of her old master. The demon longed to know what he had done to inspire such fear into his angel. That man would pay for it in blood. Gaara wanted to hate this man even more. He wanted the hate to run through his veins. He wanted that man to pay. Death would be a relief for that man. The demon hid all of these emotions behind a cool façade. His angel need not know what he was thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Gaara asked her.

"'We'?" she sounded faintly amused. Like a someone trying to laugh on their deathbed. "He is my responsibility. He belongs to me just as much as I belong to him. I have to deal with him. I could never accept help from a demon."

She tried a sad attempt at a smile, but failed miserably. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as sobs shook her small frame. The demon walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He expected her to turn away from him. Instead, she buried her head into his shoulder.

There were no words the demon could say. There were no words that the angel expected. It was enough for him just to be there. Neither of them could voice the words that ran through their minds.

"I'm scared," Hinata admitted after her tears stopped. Her face was not visible, so the demon could not see her expression. He didn't know that it was one of serenity. Accepting fears was hard, but was for the best.

"I know you are. What are you going to do about it?" They both knew his real question was what was she going to do about _him._

"I'm not sure. Keep hoping and preparing. The signs could be wrong." She sounded hopeless as she said the last few words.

"You know they aren't."

She didn't answer. She couldn't say that she was beginning the hope that she once had. Who wouldn't, in her situation? Without hope, she knew, she would fail. She had to stay hopeful, but it was so hard to do in such a hopeless situation. Staying with a demon had begun to take its toll on her.

In her silence, the demon realized that she had lost some of the little weight she had. Was this all too much for her? She was too fragile. Too pure. She didn't deserve to be given such a harsh fate as the one she had. Would her fate break her? Would he break her? Would her master break her? He smoothed her hair, since no words were quite right.

The angel moved her head up and came face to face with the demon. They were so close. He kissed her first, but she returned the passion. They both knew that it was wrong. Angels should only kiss their own kind or their demon master. Gaara was neither. It didn't discourage either of them. In fact, it almost encouraged them.

When they broke apart, Hinata said, looking at the ground, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"What?"

"K-Kissing. It's not right."

"There are not rules against it, are there?" Gaara knew quite well that there were rules.

"I can only kiss my own kind or him."

She let the words hang in the air. She tried to pull away, but he merely tightened his grip around her. Gaara contemplated her words.

"Rules are made to be broken," he argued half-heartedly.

"Not these rules. They can't be broken, bent, or gotten around. Or forgotten. The penalty is too high." She bit her lip.

"I'll pay the price."

Hinata was surprised by his answer. He would pay the price? "You would give up you life for this?"

"Yes." His tone was blank and unfeeling. Little did Hinata know that his voice always got like that when he discussing the things that went through his mind. His dangerous mind.

Hinata was extremely unsure of what was going on. "Why?"

"Angel, how blind are you? You can't see it? It's so obvious." His tone was one of mock outrage.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, nerves starting to rise. He didn't, did he?

Gaara grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You know why. I know you feel it."

"I don't know what you're talking—"

"Save it. Since you won't say it, I'll say it. Listen carefully, understand?"

Hinata protested, "You don't have to say it! Please, don't say it!"

"I have to say it." His face was unreadable.

"But—"

"Angel, I love you."

* * *

**AN: **So, Gaara's said it. Why didn't Hinata want him to say it? How will Hinata react? And, of course, who is Hinata's master? All this and more in the next chapter! Well, you probably won't figure out who the killer is for a few more chapters. I hope that this was in my normal writing style. I was listening to Within Temptations 'The Silent Force' (Love the CD, just got it yesterday. Totally worth listening to. "Angels" rocks!) and it puts me into an angst-y, poetry mood. That's usually the mood I aim for when writing this story. Anyways, R&R! I'll try and update soon! 


	11. Breaking the Silence

_**Breaking the Silence**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: **I don't really have anything to say. I do have a question: what would you all think of a romance scene? More intense that what we've had so far. It wouldn't be rated M, but up there. Just a thought. I've been thinking about, but want to get your opinions first. Review or PM with your answer. R&R please!

* * *

_Recap from last chapter…_

_Hinata protested, "You don't have to say it! Please, don't say it!"_

"_I have to say it." His face was unreadable._

"_But—"_

"_Angel, I love you."_

_- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Hinata wiped her face off and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and seemed to collect herself. Finally, she spoke, her eyes closed, "It can't exist. You know this as well as I do." The demon heard the small note of desperation in her voice.

"I know this, but this relationship is not unheard of."

"It is not unheard of with demon masters and angels. You are not my master."

"Your master is trying to kill you. Do you still swear loyalty to your murderer?"

"I have to. It's not my choice." She covered her mouth when she said the last words. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Explain it to me." Though he said it lightly, it was a demon's command. The angel had no choice but to talk.

"Nothing seems the same anymore. Everything has changed. I was taught to ignore change, that it is just my outlook on life. This is too big to ignore. The world is changing. Can't you feel it?"

Gaara nodded, watching her. Her lavender eyes were fixed off in space. She clearly wasn't with him anymore. She was just talking. She needed to talk, to voice aloud all that was running through her mind. She was beginning to crack from the pressure.

"I was so stupid. When I first met him. I knew he was a demon. I let myself fall in love with him. I forced myself to love him. It was what should have happened. He was nice at the beginning. Then, he became obsessed with rapture. His rapture to be exact.

"I refused him. I, a mere angel, refused a full-fledged demon. When he found he could not change my mind, he decided I would have to be gotten rid of. He would find another angel. He took me far away, to the desert, under the pretense of completing a mission. Then, he turned on me."

Her words stopped as she pressed her fingers against her bottom lip, thinking. The silence was so deafening. Slowly, her words began to fill up the room.

"I-I fear you. Demons are harsh and cruel. But, you're different. You make me feel alive. You set me free from my chains even as you place new ones on me. I taste you everywhere. Your words follow me. You haunt me.

"You are dangerous. You keep me here against my nature. Yet, I long for this. I want you to keep me here. I relinquish under your gaze. I-I…" the angel stopped there.

"Do you want me to set you free?" his voice was soft and gentle. "Let you leave this place of heat?"

"I can't leave you."

Gaara was about to respond when she started speaking, slight anger in her voice. "I can leave. I can't leave. I hate you. I love you. It doesn't make sense! I'm supposed to give hope to others, but I'm loyal only to despair."

"You give hope to others."

"Like who?"

"Me."

The angel stared at him in surprise. She didn't know. He decided to enlighten her. "You don't see it, do you? You don't know that you are hope."

"I-I can't be hope. Despair is my faith." She tried to reason it to herself and to the demon.

"You don't have to give hope all the time. You can give hope and despair on different days."

She seemed to droop in his arms. Her voice was low and tired when she spoke. "It's too much. I can't do this."

"What specifically can't you do?"

"I can't spread hope when I'm in hiding. I can't fight my old master. I can't live here with you. Not when I…" she trailed off.

"When you what?" The demon was pretty sure of the answer.

"I can't say it. I don't want to say it."

He didn't press her for more of an answer. In the end, he would know the answer. When the mess was sorted out, he would know if his assumption was true or not. He was sure it was true.

"Are you going to break?" It was the question they both knew was necessary for their survival. If she would, measures would have to be taken. If she could stand it, they could remain.

"I don't know." Her voice was tearful. "So much is uncertain. I've been forsaken and I don't know if I can stand the pain."

"I think you can. You're strong."

"Don't lie to me. You know I've weaken by just staying two weeks here. You know I probably can't stand another week. It's only a matter of time."

"No, it's not. You're stronger than you think. Remember the Chuunin exams?"

She paused, remembering. After a few moments, she said, "That was just luck."

"No, it wasn't. You're strong. Angels are strong, but hide it. You'll last. Your kind always does." He looked at her carefully. She rubbed her eyes absentmindedly. "You should go to sleep. If you don't rest, you won't last very long."

Grabbing her hand, he lead her to her room. Opening the door, she walked in. She stood at the doorframe, waiting for the words she knew would come from him. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night," he said quietly. She murmured the same.

As the door began to close, he stopped it and said, "You can have a while to figure out if you hate me enough to leave or not."

On that note, he left her to utter confusion as she lay down. Half coherent thoughts floated around her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: **I know, short chapter. I was running out of things to say. I'll write a longer chapter next time to make up for it. This was kind of an explanatory chapter. Hope you liked it. Within Temptations had a large impact on this chapter, if you can tell. Internet cookies to those who can figure it out! Review please! 


	12. Loss of Innocence

_**Loss of Innocence **_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as you all know.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyways, I tried my hand at a 'romance' scene here. I think it's appropriate, but tell me if I need to up the rating. I'd prefer not to, because my parents would kill me if they found out I had a 'M' rated fic, but I'll do it if necessary. Well, R&R!

* * *

The sun rose over the sandy wasteland. Not a single creature would stir here, not in the sunlight. They would all wait until the burning rays set and night was welcomed.

The lens of a pair of binoculars reflected the rising rays. They were fixed upon a distant spot. A place of much human activity. The capital of the barren place. Sunagakure.

"Ha," the man whispered to himself. "You know you're playing my game. And what a delicate game it is. You were winning for a brief round. But, I always win at my game, Hinata."

A wind picked up across the desert, blowing sand from the ground. Whistling softly, it seemed to agree with his words.

As suddenly as the wind began, it died down. The desert became dead silent. Just like a breath before a storm…

-

The angle wandered through the house the next day. His words kept haunting her. Did she hate him enough to leave? Did she? She loathed him. But, dare she say it (?), she loved him.

The classic love-hate relationship so typical of angels and demons. They hated each other even as they were attracted to one another. No matter how strong their love for each other was, eventually one would cave into their hate.

One would die. It was inevitable. It would be better if she left now, before anything progressed any farther.

She was alone in the house. Gaara had gone to his office; leaving Hinata against his better judgment. Temari had gone to Konoha to gather the representatives. Kankuro was on a mission. She would have head start.

She just had to convince herself that it was the right thing to do.

Hinata dredged up memories and images she had hidden to maintain her sanity. She could deal with them now. She was stronger.

Image after image flashed before her eyes. Her current memories became tangled in her old memories. Her memories of him. Memories overlapped. He and Gaara became one and the same, but at the same different.

She wondered if she was losing her mind.

The disjointed, curious, sick feeling left. Replaced by cold, harsh fury. She was ready to leave.

Something drew her to his study. Pushing the door open, hearing the creak echo throughout the house. Hinata was instantly in front of the painting. Nothing had changed, but she stared at it as if it was the first time she had ever seen something like it.

So absorbed was she into the painting that she did not hear the front door open. Footsteps. The study door creaking open and more footsteps.

She jumped as she heard the familiar voice. "Anything change in the picture?"

"N-No. You're back early, Gaara," Hinata replied, trying to keep her voice level and clipped. She ordered herself not to turn around. One look at him would break her resolution.

"The preparations were finished earlier than expected." He knew something was going on, but knew better than to press her to answer. He would wait.

She took a few steadying breaths, trying to call upon the anger that had flooded her only a few minutes previously. Where had it all gone?

She would not cave to him. She couldn't. She had to remain in control of the situation. Had to direct what would happen. The demon could not decide what would happen. She had to.

Her head cleared. She was calmed. Anger wasn't necessary now. She had handled plenty of difficult people. What was one more?

She opened her mouth to speak when he spoke. "I take it you found your strength."

"What?" She wasn't comprehending.

He didn't answer. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

She turned around in shock, but he was looking out the window. She didn't know what to say. He did. "I take your silence as agreement. Go ahead. Leave. I won't keep you here."

"What?" The words weren't making sense.

"You're free. Leave." His tone was bordering on harshness. "I don't care."

"B-But—" She both understood him and didn't at the same time. What was going on? "Last night, you said—"

"I didn't mean it." He still wasn't looking at her.

The words stung. Yet again, she had been strung along by fake promises. Tears fell as she balled her fists and looked at the ground. One word was heard. "Why?"

He was surprised at how desperate she sounded. "It's not importa—"

"Yes! It is important! No more lies!" Her voice rose, sounding very unlike herself.

The demon was at a loss. He had always known what to do, but this….

"I'm sick of lies! I'm just sick of them!" All her anger was coming out now. "I'm sick of being used! I'm not an object! I'm not an angel! I'm a human! Why can't anyone see that?!"

She was inconsolable, but he had to try. "I wasn't using you."

"Sure you weren't! And my last owner didn't brand me!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I was never using you. I am content to be a demon." His tone was level and calming, but it did nothing to improve her mood.

"Demons lie all the time. Why should I believe you?!" Her small frame shook with tears and anger.

"I don't know."

She froze. "What?"

"I don't know if you should believe me. It's up to you to decide. Just like you decided you would use your anger to leave when you don't feel enough hate. Just like you decided to come in here, where you knew I would show up."

"But—"

"I'm not accusing you. I'm merely stating the facts as I see them."

He was right and she was angry. But, she didn't want to leave. Turning on her heel, she stormed up to her room.

Gaara finally looked up as he heard her door slam. Maybe he had been too harsh. He should go apologize. Slowly, he made his feet walk the familiar route to her room.

His knock went unanswered. He stood waiting for a minute before he decided to investigate. He had heard the sounds of a struggle. He hoped that he only wasn't too late.

Hinata was being held by a tall man in the corner. She was attempting to hit him, but it came to avail. She was too weak and her captor was strong.

Gaara raised his arm and the sand attack eagerly. The man was scooped up and she fell. The demon caught her as the man was crushed.

They heard his dying words. "Kill as many of us as you want, demon. He'll win in the end." Then, there was silence.

The sand retreated meekly after its job was completed.

Gently, the demon placed her on the bed. She sat hugging the remains of her shirt to herself. The man had been planning to rape her. And then kill her.

They just stared at each other. Words were not necessary.

Slowly, he turned and left the room. She watched. They both waited for the other to stop him from leaving.

The door closed gently. He paused, staring at it. He started down the hall when the door opened. She stood, framed in the doorway.

"Stay with me?" she asked quietly. He looked vaguely surprised, but nodded. He reentered the room.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments. Before either was exactly aware of what was happening, they were kissing.

This time, it was different. There was unknown passion, lust.

The kiss deepened as the two of them drew closer.

Biting his lip gently, she slipped off the remains of her shirt. He watched, taking in her beauty. Her hands on his chest alerted him that she wanted him to do the same.

They resumed kissing. But, their hands were not still.

Lust became overpowering. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He stood over her, waiting for answer.

She nodded her head very slightly, but he caught it. He moved closer…..

-

The binoculars were being squeezed into dust. The pieces fell to the ground. He had seen the whole thing. He was angry.

As he watched blood from his hand (the glass from the binoculars) fall to the sand, he calmed down.

"Enjoy yourself now, my darling, because I always win at my game. Soon, the desert will be stained red. With _your _blood."

* * *

**AN: **Well, I think the little break from this story helped me. I think this was some of my better stuff, but that's my opinion. Tell me yours, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Happy 4th of July!!!!!!!! 


	13. Breath Before the Storm

_**Breath Before the Storm**_

**Disclaimer: **I own my computer. Actually, my dad owns it. I don't own a thing!

**AN: **This story's going to be getting confusing, because I haven't told you the name of the killer yet and he's referred to as 'he.' I also refer to Gaara as 'he.' I'll start to call Gaara by his name, but I'm not sure if it'll be any good. Just bear with me please and if you're confused, ask me for an explanation. I'll be happy to figure out what I meant. R&R please!

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes. Eyes that had seen much of the evil in the world. Eyes that should not have had to see all that they had.

She stared blankly out into the darkness, tears still falling. The dream had triggered it all. She remembered nothing of it, save the boy; young man really. He had markings on his face. All else was dark. She knew who he was in her dream, but now had no clue who he was. She should, but she could not remember.

Gaara woke up, feeling the angel in his arms shake with sobs. He didn't move, but she knew he was awake.

His voice broke the silence. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

Silence fell again. He longed for answers, but knew patience was sometimes best. He was rewarded.

"It's his birthday today."

"Whose?"

"Nii-san. Neji." Her voice was delicate whisper. "He died. Trying to protect me."

"From what?" His voice was gentle. He couldn't afford to scare her off. Not now. Not ever.

"From him." Her body shook with renewed sobs. He hugged her closer, knowing that he could do nothing to help his angel battle her past. She would have to conquer it alone.

He was surprised when she continued talking. He thought she'd remain her silence.

"It was the day I refused him. I returned home. He tried to kill me. Neji jumped in the way of the first blow. He was dead before he hit the ground. Tenten took the second blow, Hanabi the third. All that was left was me. He knocked me unconscious. People had heard my screams and were coming to investigate. He hid me. Said he would go after the killer. Said it was time for a mission. They allowed him.

"He brought me here, to this desert. Where no one would ever think to look. We fought. A shinobi from your village overheard the fight; he died quickly. My master rounded on me, giving me one last chance to do his bidding. I refused and he stabbed me. I lay dying when you came. When you saved me…."

She trailed off, remembering. At first, she had hated him so much. Now, she loved him more than was possible. How could things change so quickly? When she first met her master, she had loved him. Now, she hated and feared him. How could things change so quickly? But, she still felt love for him, against her will. She wanted to banish the disturbing emotion, but she couldn't. Angels always loved their demon masters. There was no disputing this fact.

"You said that angels are strong, that I am strong. I don't know if I'm strong enough. He's so close. I can almost taste him now. I'm afraid and I don't know what to do! I'm so alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here. I'll always be here." His simple words stopped her tears.

"Thank you." He barely heard the words as he stood up and got dressed. She followed suit.

He went to the window and stared out at the rising sun. She stood like a silent shadow next to him.

"A new day…" she murmured. "One day closer to the confrontation…"

He listened to her morbid words, thinking the same thing. Time was running out. He would come for her and soon. She said he was close. She did not lie; he could sense it also. He'd been sensing it for a long time.

After the sun had risen fully, he turned to leave. She stayed at the window. As he reached to door, he turned and glanced back at her. Hinata was framed against the bloody sun, red tendrils of light mixing with her skin and hair. For a split second, Gaara thought that it was blood.

It was too beautiful and too painful to behold. He turned and left the room, closing the door softly. The hall swallowed him in a blanket of silence, save the steady breathing of many people. Unsure, he crept down to the kitchen. Why were there so many people here?

"'Morning," Temari whispered as he entered the kitchen. She sat at the table, her kimono loosely tied, her eyes fixed on papers spread out before her.

"Why are there so many—"

"People? They're the representatives from Konoha I went to fetch yesterday. They're staying here until the day after tomorrow, because of the peace treaty dinner."

"Who is here?"

"Shikamaru," Temari blushed slightly, but continued, "Kakashi, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke. I haven't told them yet about Hinata, should I—"

The demon held up a hand, he heard footsteps. They stopped and all was silent. Gaara shook his head and left the kitchen. He didn't see the figure in the darkened room, listening to all that had been said.

-

Hinata refused to leave the room. She was afraid. He was close, ever so close. He'd lure her into thinking she was safe and then he'd attack. There was nothing she could, save wait. She'd spent most of her life waiting. She had gotten used to it. Or so she had thought. Now, this waiting was just so unbearable.

When Gaara left her room after his return, she felt so alone. The fear was drowning her.

Slowly, it would kill her.

To distract herself, she looked out the window. She saw no people, no buildings. All she saw was the vast desert, stretching on for miles and miles. The wind had started up again, but it was gradually slowing down.

A breath before the plunge. A break before the storm came and chaos ruled supreme. For chaos would break out, when two demons fought. When an angel died. When a demon died. When rapture was granted.

It was all a matter of time.

So absorbed was she in the outer world that she heard not the voices outside her door. Voices that would have been familiar to her. She heard not the knob turn and the door open.

She did hear her name. Turning around, fearful, she saw them.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru came running to her, jumping and licking her. She was frozen in shock and fear. He was here.

"We thought you were dead," Kakashi said, looking up from the omnipresent book. Choji nodded in agreement.

Sakura ran forward and tried to hug Hinata. Hinata, her eyes wide, moved away. Most of her old friends were there, looking at her in surprise and confusion.

He was among the group. She could see him. He acted as if he couldn't see her. The breath tightened in her throat.

Gaara entered the scene. He did not look happy. He pushed pass everyone to get to Hinata, who hung onto him. He was unmovable and strong. He would protect her for the moment.

"Gaara-sama, what's Hinata doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto said, "We thought she was dead."

"Well, it appears she isn't," Gaara said, trying to control his anger. He felt her shaking and knew that he was there. "Would you all leave? She's still recovering. I'll explain. Later."

The group filed out, all whispering about what was going on. Gaara stood holding her, knowing that, once again, there was nothing he could do to help her. It was killing them both.

* * *

**AN: **One major clue in this chapter. The story is drawing near its end, I'm sorry to say. I can't decide whether to break up the next big scene into one or two chapters. I'll play it by ear. I may also add an epilogue. This chapter was written entirely to the song 'Star-Stealing Girl' from Chrono Cross. I thought this was one of the better chapters. You tell me. Review if so inclined. 


	14. When Hope is Lost

_**When Hope is Lost**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot, if you can call my rambling a plot.

**AN: **Sorry if the beginning is a little darker than I normally write. A guy I really like doesn't think that I like him enough and said he's not going to wait until my parents let me date. So, I'm a little sad about that. My editor would say that 'a little sad' is an understatement. Anyways, it's not important. There's this chapter and the final chapter. Then, there's just an epilogue left. R&R please!

* * *

She looked desperately for an escape, but knew she would find none. With every breath she could feel the bands constricting her. Her cage of fresh air was tightening around her. It was only a matter of time.

He would attack. He would kill her. He would reap the rewards and benefits. For he was a demon master. Her demon master.

She would let no tears fall. She would show no weakness. She could show no weakness.

She had no strength left, but she would not let him know that. She couldn't let Gaara know either. She couldn't let the demon know how alone she felt. How lost. How scared. She had to stand strong. She had to fool everyone.

Strength is a hard thing to pretend to have.

-

"Angel, stop pretending," the demon said, after watching her pace the room. The red tendrils of a new day rose over the sands, illuminating the room.

"I'm…." Hinata fell silent. What use was there in denial?

She felt so exhausted. So old. So sad. More than anything, she wanted to break down and cry. But, she held back still. She would not show weakness.

Gaara could only watch her suffering from afar. She would not let him in. The demon had no choice but to leave it. He would not bother his angel anymore. The demon would just stay and watch. In the least, he'd be there.

"Can I convince you to leave?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"No."

"You know what the consequences are, correct?"

"Yes. And, I don't care."

"I knew you wouldn't."

There was silence before he spoke. "Then, why did you ask?"

"It was worth a chance, wasn't it?" She turned to him, her eyes wide and scared, but a small smile playing around her lips. It looked as if she was trying not to cry.

Gaara smiled kindly as he hugged her. "Of course it was."

She looked up at the demon and smiled. A real smile, not a fake one. One that truly showed her happiness. He couldn't help but think that the price would be all worth it. If death befell him, it was all worth it to see her smile.

-

The demon master looked out across the desert. The time was so close. Someone would die tonight. He could sense it. It would be the angel. He'd make sure of that.

Even the demon could do nothing. He might be Kazekage, but he was still a demon. Not a demon master. Just a lowly demon. Demons were servants, just like angels, to the demon masters.

The demon master had the advantage. There was nothing that would stand in his way.

-

The demon master and demon watched the angel descend the stairs. She was breathtaking. The white halter dress she wore was so close to her skin tone and contrasted with her dark, indigo hair. She wore no make-up. But, she had no use for it.

She moved shyly toward the demon, desperately trying to ignore the demon master. Hinata gripped the demon's arm, trying to mask her fear. What she wouldn't give to leave.

The demon master noticed her anxiety. He did not laugh, but came close to it. She was aware of the danger and still she came out into the open. In the two years he had been her master, she had always been so trusting. The demon master stared at her back, seeing the black brands stand out against her pale skin. They'd always be there. Of that, he was certain.

Gaara knew of no way to comfort Hinata. Even if he knew of a way, he could not comfort her in front of all these people. Especially not in front of the demon master. He was so close. The demon master's scent was so heavy on the air that the demon could almost taste it.

The demon had to fight the instinct to attack. He couldn't fight now. Gaara breathed deeply. He would wait for the demon master to make the first move. Then, Gaara would not stop fighting until the demon master was dead or he himself was dead. He wanted to make the demon master pay for all he had done to the angel. His angel.

Tensions were getting high. The storm was ready and waiting. It was only a matter of time.

-

It was midnight and past. The angel walked out of the building and into the garden. There were no lights outside, save for the distorted light from the party. But, there was no need for lights. A full moon hung low in the sky, silvery and eerie. Stars twinkled overhead.

She sat at the edge of a fountain, tilting her head to the heavens. Breathing in the night air, she closed her eyes. Hinata had no reason to look at the heavens. They were written in her mind.

She didn't know how long she sat there. She didn't know if she had fallen asleep. For the first time, she was completely and utterly relaxed. Gaara was stuck inside, but the angel felt like he was right next to her.

"Good evening, angel."

Hinata jumped at the sound of the voice. It was a chilling sound. It was the voice of him. The demon master. She stood up, her body tense. This was the confrontation. Then, the battle. Finally…..

"W-What do you want?" Hinata tried to control her stuttering. She knew what he wanted, but she had to stall. If she could keep him talking….

"I need to finish some unfinished business. Namely, killing you, my dear." The demon master stayed in the shadows, but the angel knew he was preparing a weapon. "Unless, you would give me what I desire."

Before she could blink, he had moved behind her. One arm was clasped around her waist. His other hand was stroking her face, her neck, her hair. She tried desperately to break free of his grip, but he was too strong. Or she was too weak. Either way, he would win the fight that was to follow.

It was inevitable.

-

One quick look around the packed room told him that his angel was missing. The demon also noticed that the demon master was missing. He had to think quickly.

Instantly, he knew where they were. In the garden. Now, to get out. He slipped through the throng, trying not to draw any attention to himself. Several people attempted to stop him, but the demon shook them off.

Looking around, he saw the demon master's back. He was holding something, or someone.

"Release her," the demon ordered.

The demon master turned around. He was clutching a struggling Hinata. A kunai was in one hand. In the shining moon overhead, his identity was revealed.

"Looks like I shall have to kill you both," the demon master said, smiling darkly.

"Get away, Gaara!" Hinata cried.

Gaara was surprised. "Naruto?"

* * *

**AN: **Congratulations to those who guess who the demon master was: jaffar8 and Black Rose TD. Marcella, you don't count because I told you! Anybody I missed, congratulations. Review if so inclined. 


	15. A Quagmire, Rapture

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything, despite my attempts.

**AN: **I wrote out two different versions of this chapter. My editor and I went through the two versions and decided on this one. I hope you all are all right with it...Don't hurt me!

* * *

_**A Quagmire, **__**Rapture**_

The inky tendrils of the night enveloped her vision. There was no escape from this place. This was her nightmare. This was her home.

She screamed, but there was no sound. She couldn't see the others. It was just her. All alone. She could no longer interfere. This was all his doing. The demon master's.

The angel was left to the darkness and her fears. She didn't know what was happening outside of this place.

She needed to get out. She needed to stop him from dying. Her love. The demon.

But, she could find no escape.

-

"Now that there will be no interference," Naruto said, smiling, "we may begin."

Gaara watched as Naruto placed Hinata on the fountain's edge. She was lying on her back, her head tilted back slightly. She looked so frail and painfully beautiful. He had to fight for her. He could not lose this battle.

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"'Naruto?' Oh, that's this body's name," Naruto said, an evil light entering his eyes. "I'm not 'Naruto.' This is simply the body I choose to inhabit. The owner of the body and the Kyuubi are dead. They've been dead for two years now." He laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Demon Master. My more common name is Zetsumei, or death."

"Why are you after her?" Gaara could feel his anger rising. Hinata had done nothing to be put under the control of this monster.

"For one thing, she is one of the most pure beings walking this earth. For another, she was already in love with 'Naruto', me. She's so innocent. She believed everything I told her until her cousin died. Then, she stopped trusting me." Zetsumei shrugged. "It wasn't such a big deal. I'm killing her tonight. Unless……she decides to give me—"

"Trust me, she won't."

Zetsumei raised an eyebrow. "You're so certain. You never know, she might, _reconsider_. She's not as strong as you want to believe. She's already fallen once. She can fall again."

"I'll be there to catch her, just like I caught her the first time." They both could hear the venom in those words.

"We'll see how well you can catch her when you're dead!" Zetsumei shouted and ran at Gaara. Inky black chakra was visible on his hand.

Gaara dodged him and sent his sand after Zetsumei. Desert Coffin had no effect on Zetsumei. He broke out of it. Before Gaara could blink, Zetsumei had punched him in the stomach. The demon punched Zetsumei in the chest and knocked him back.

The fight was on.

-

"I'm impressed that you've been able to hold on for so long," Zetsumei said, smiling his creepy smile.

Gaara was out of breath and nearly out of chakra. Zetsumei looked as if he could go on for several more hours. Dawn was not far off. The fight had to be done by then. Death would claim her freely in the sun. Gaara could do nothing about it.

Gaara had one chance. He carried one piece of weaponry. His older sister and brother made sure of that. It was a dagger. But, not just any dagger.

It carried the lethal dose of quick acting poison. The poison took exactly five minutes and thirty seconds to kill the person. There was no way to get the poison out. His siblings wanted him to carry that dagger, in case of an assassin.

The sand danced around Zetsumei. Gaara's distraction. Gaara moved closer, the sand protecting him. Neither had a clue of what the other was doing. Gaara took a risk. He hid the dagger and went through the protective barrier of sand. Zetsumei was waiting for him. A katana was thrust through his stomach.

The sand dropped. Gaara coughed up blood as he knelt on the ground. He knew that there was no way to save his life now.

"You're as good as dead. It will be a slow, painful death. Fifteen minutes," Zetsumei said, smirking. "I could give you an extension on life. Or, I could end it now. Let's ask—aah!"

Gaara smirked through his pain. He'd stabbed Zetsumei in the chest. It was only a matter of time now.

"You'll die in five minutes and thirty seconds. The sun rises in six minutes. You've lost."

Zetsumei's eyes were wide. "This can't be hap—No matter. I have a plan."

His breathing was ragged. But, he formed hand signs in a quick succession. Nearby vines snaked over to Hinata and lifted her up. More hand signs and Hinata's eyes started to open.

"Gaara!" She struggled against the vines, but found no leeway. Still, she struggled. "Gaara!"

"Relax, Lady Angel," Zetsumei said, his voice calm and level. "He'll die in twelve minutes. I'm going to die in three minutes and twenty-two seconds. I'll give him more time alive, so you can find a medical ninja. What I ask in exchange is a small favor. Give me rapture."

"Hinata, don't do it!" Gaara ordered. "He won't follow through. You know that."

"Lady Angel, I will follow through. Just do it." His blue eyes were boring into the angel's pearly ones.

Her eyes fell to the ground. Gaara saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Little angel, it's all right. I knew the consequences. You reminded me so many times. It's time to let go."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she met his celadon ones. He nodded slightly. He saw her fight off crying.

"I have fifty-three seconds left. What is your answer?" Zetsumei was no longer cool and calm. He was anxious and tense.

"N-No. I r-refuse as I-I did b-before."

"Well, do you have any last words, demon?!" Zetsumei turned viciously on Gaara. He gripped the katana and wrenched it out of Gaara's stomach.

Gaara smiled at Hinata. The tears started falling. "Little angel, I love you. Always have. Always will." The tears came faster now.

"I love you, Gaara!"

"I know, I know. I'll be waiting for you. Even if takes forever. I'll watch over you. I love you."

Zetsumei cut in before Hinata or Gaara could say another word. "Say good-bye!"

Hinata closed her eyes as the blade went through Gaara's heart. She felt his spirit rise into the heavens. Zetsumei fell to the ground. She felt his spirit sink into the ground.

The sun began its slow ascent. Bloody tendrils of light hit the garden. The vines released Hinata. Resignedly, she opened her eyes. She walked to the fallen demon, ignoring her demon master.

If it wasn't for all the blood, it looked as if he was merely sleeping. She pressed her lips gently to his lips, remembering the few, sweet kisses they had shared.

Slowly, she stood up. Hinata walked to the edge of the garden, where the plants met the sands of the desert. The wind pulled at her hair and clothing, but she paid it no mind. She wrapped her thin arms around her torso, feeling so cold.

She closed her eyes, remembering him holding her. For a brief moment, she felt warm. But, she could not hold onto the past.

The angel opened her eyes, looking at the rising sun. For the first time in all of her eighteen years, she was truly, utterly, and completely free.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I hope you're not too angry... There's still the epilogue left! And, maybe, a sequel... Review if so inclined. 


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that sounds familiar.

**AN: **Here's the epilogue. Just to remind you all, this story's genre is: ANGST. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A girl, five years old, played by herself in the sand. She had shoulder-length red hair. Blood red hair. Her celadon colored eyes were framed by heavy black lines.

She looked up as a boy around her age came over to her. She smiled and said, "Hi Tenshi! Want to play?"

"Sure, Tenma," Tenshi replied, sitting down in the sand next to her. He had short indigo-black hair that fell into his wide, lavender eyes. "Mama should be coming soon. She said she just had to finish something with Aunty."

"Uh-huh." Tenma was very intent on the sand creation she was making. "Can you make a wall?" Tenshi nodded and diligently began working on the said wall.

"Tenma, Tenshi?" a woman shouted, walking towards them. The children darted towards her, pulling at her pale grey yukata.

"Mommy! Come look at my sand castle!" Tenma said excitedly.

"I helped!" Tenshi shot in.

"Only making the wall!" the girl retorted.

"It's a very good wall!"

"Children, don't fight," Hinata Hyuga said calmly, kneeling down so she was at their level. Tenshi and Tenma looked down to the ground guiltily. Hinata smiled and hugged the twins. "Show me this sandcastle."

They smiled and each grabbed one of her hands. She straightened up as they pulled her over to the work in progress. Hinata had no qualms about sitting in the sand and working on the sandcastle.

Too soon, the sun began to set, coloring the sands a blood red color. "Tenma, Tenshi, we have to go. Aunt Temari's expecting us for dinner."

"Yay!" Tenshi cheered. "Is Uncle Shikamaru going to be there?"

"Is Uncle Kankuro going to be there?" Tenma asked.

Hinata smiled as she nodded. "They're both going to be there. Hanzatsu is there too."

"Not another girl!" Tenshi protested as Tenma clapped her hands.

"Come along," Hinata said, taking each child's hand.

-

"Where's my other favorite niece?" Kankuro asked. Tenma shrieked in delight and ran over to him, grabbing his legs in a tight hug. Kankuro laughed and picked her up. "I didn't think I'd be missed so much! I was only gone for—"

"Three days," Temari finished walking into the room, hugged Tenshi, and kissed Hinata's cheek. "You holding up all right, Hina-chan? You look ill."

"I'm fine," Hinata replied quietly.

"Are you sure? I could take the kids off your hands—" Temari was unable to finish her sentence, as her husband kissed her as he walked into the dinning room.

"N-no. It's f-fine."

Hinata surveyed the scene around her. Kankuro and Tenma were laughing over a, most likely inappropriate, joke. Shikamaru and Temari were essentially making out. Tenshi was playing with Hanzatsu, a five-year-old with Temari's eyes and Shikamaru's dark hair. Sighing quietly, she hugged herself. She missed him. So much.

Kankuro said happily, "Hina-chan, come over and listen to this…"

-

After some more minutes of disorganization, they all managed to sit at the table. Hinata and Temari set out the food as Kankuro and Shikamaru kept the children entertained. There was light talk before Tenma spoke.

"Mama, a man called me a 'demon-child' today. He said I was evil…." Tenma trailed off, unsure.

"You are a demon," Temari and Kankuro said simultaneously.

Hinata looked carefully at her small daughter. She seemed so hurt. "Tenma, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Y-Your father was a d-demon."

Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru stared dumbfounded at Hinata. Nobody had brought up Gaara around her since that day, five years ago. Hanzatsu was unaware of any change and didn't pay attention. Tenshi and Tenma had never known about their father. They didn't even know they had a father.

"We had a father?" the twins asked together.

"Of course you had a father," Hinata answered softly.

"Where is he?"

The other adults held their breaths. Would she answer?

"He's….he's…" Hinata tried to say, looking at her folded hands. A single tear streaked down her cheek. "He's d-dead."

She had said it. She had accepted it. There was no going back now. She could not linger in the past. He was dead. She was alive. It could not change.

"Hina-chan, are you ok?" Temari asked, leaning over.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata lied, rubbing at her face.

Temari was disbelieving. "Do you need a moment?"

"No." It was a firm, controlled answer. A tone that Gaara had often used.

-

Hinata walked alone into his study. No one had been in there, except for her. No one else was allowed in. Temari and Kankuro had done that out of respect for her and themselves. It was too painful for them.

She looked at the painting. Unconsciously, she rubbed the brands on her shoulders. Even time passing had not lead them to fade. She doubted they ever would.

She didn't want them to fade. She wanted them to stay. A constant reminder of her choice. A constant punishment.

She still wondered if she had made the right choice. Should she have not listened to Gaara? Every night, she played the scenarios over in her head. None seemed to work, but there had to have been a way. There had to have been.

Hinata reached out a trembling hand and stroked the demon in the center of the painting. Tears clouded her vision.

"Why did you have to do that? Why, Gaara? Why?" Hinata whispered. "I can't do this. I need you. Your children need you. Your siblings need you. Your people need you! Don't you see? Everyone needs you. Why did you have to save me? Why? I miss you so much!"

She covered her face with her hands as sobs shook her frame. She had sat stony-faced through his funeral. She hadn't let herself cry. Not in five years. Now, it was all too painful.

"Mama?"

Hinata spun around. Standing in the doorway was Tenshi and Tenma. They looked confused and scared. She hurried wiped her eyes. "Yes?"

"Why are you crying?" Tenshi asked.

"I w-was just remembering your father."

Tenma ran over to Hinata and hugged her legs. "Don't cry, Mommy."

The words made her start crying again. Tenshi went over and hugged her also. "Mama, don't cry."

Hinata took a deep, steadying breath and knelt down on the floor. She hugged her children. "I'm s-sorry, children."

"It's ok," the twins replied. "Can you tell us a story?"

Hinata stood up and lead Tenma and Tenshi over to the window. She stared out at the rising moon. A full moon. How fitting. A full moon rose on his death. A full moon would rise on his anniversary.

"I have just the story for you two. It's about a demon and an angel. The demon lived in the desert, where this story takes place. The angel was from a place of forests and trees. The demon was one day walking through the desert. His older brother followed him, protecting him, the powerful leader of a village in the sand. The demon broke away, catching the scent of blood on the wind. In front of him lay the pool of blood. The crimson liquid stood out so brightly against the sand. In the center of the pool, lay the angel….."

* * *

**AN: **I'm rethinking the sequel. The sequel would be just about the kids growing up with glimpses into the psyche of Hinata. If you want it, tell me in your review. Thanks for reading! If you need more Ginata, you can take a look at "Echoes in the Rain", also by me. It's got more humor, so don't expect angst. I also have a story, "Revenging Angel", which incorporates the idea of Hinata being an angel. Thanks again! I had lots of fun with this story! I'm sort of going to miss this story. I need to find a new angst outlet (editor's sobbing heart out at the idea of TKA being over). Thanks for the billionth time! 


	17. Notice

_My dear readers: _

_This is not, as you've probably noticed, a real chapter. TKA is officially closed, but I wanted to alert everyone to some important information. Some of you I have PM-ed, but I got sick of doing that, so I'm decided to do this. There IS a sequel to this story. I have entitled _Angels Falling, Demons Rising. _The first chapter is already up. _

_Thank you all for the support throughout TKA. I would be much indebted if you would do the same for AFDR. But, I understand if you don't. Thanks again. _

_LightBender_

_P.S. I found what must have been the beginnings of a chapter early on in TKA, but I labeled incorrectly and just found it. Here it is: _

A broken angel. That's what she was. She had fallen so far and could no longer rise, as angels should be able to. The world was just too impure. She had become infected. Deathly infected. It was his fault. A demon should know his place. Far away from angels.

She should have known better, though. A demon bodes ill. She was pure. He was contaminated. Now, she was contaminated also. It would live on his conscious forever. It was a mark that would never leave.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have done what he had. It was a mistake. They had gotten caught up. It was not excuse, but it was true. But, time could not heal all. They would have to live with what had happened.


End file.
